Ownership
by Ariiyle
Summary: To Weapons, ownership means a lot.


~ Ownership

Thoughte

**Wanna Be Mines?**

"I'm seventeen, I'm more book smart, so you'll have to carry me a bit."

That would be trouble. Sure, her knowledge would be something to look foward to, but the fact that she would need to be carried twenty four seven in a fight would be an inconvienince. I don't think I need that in a master, but my options were in deed limited.

Smiling at her, I ask for her number. "I'll need to think about it, as you understand, but I will definately try ot get back to you with an answer." The girl seemed excited, her cherry red curls bouncing up and down as she handed me a small piece of paper. "I hope you choose me. I think we could be really great partners."

She shook my hand before walking off and looking at some of the other weapon stands. I had seemed to get the least amount of visitors since I would be a bit harder to control, considering the touch of madness in my blade and the black blood in me. A total of six people had already visited me, and each seemed excited about those 'Charming' things, however I had to take into consideration their safety. If they couldn't keep a focused head and didn't have the right physical ability, I was pretty sure I could kill them.

Didn't want that. Nope.

"How's it going, bud?" Black Star stomps over to my stand, towing Tsubaki by her chain. She smiled big at me, waving and looking completely content.

"Sup." I gave him a fist bump, nodding at Tsubaki. Looking to Black Star, she whispers in his ear and points to me. He nods, patting her on the head. Seconds later, she embraces me in a hug. "Nice to see you again, Soul Eater!"

"You too, Flower." I pat her back before releasing her. "Your happy with your master, I see." I nod to Black Star. He gives me a huge grin, a proud look on his face.

Tsubaki's eyes light up. "So happy! It's the best feeling ever Soul Eater -" She stops suddenly, a look of horror on ehr face before it's replaced by sadness and apology. "You'll find a master too, Soul Eater. I'm sure they'll come soon."

"Yeah, I hope so. I'm happy for you though." I stare at the collar on her neck, a slight smile on her face. "I'm happy you found a good home."

Black Star pat me on the back, letting Tsubaki hug me once again before they moved elsewhere.

"A slight touch of madness and black blood, eh?"

I look up, blinking at the small girl. She bit her lip, staring at the pamphlets advertising all of my abilities and defects. I smile at her, staring her up and down. _So small. She probably won't even be able to hold me._ I sigh.

"Well, your weapon form looks pretty interesting too. Can you turn for me, please?" She asks sweetly. I shrug, doing as she says and turning into the black and red scythe form.

She grabs me with her right hand with a surprisingly strong grip. Firm, but still gentle as to not hurt me too much. She lifts me up easily, twirling me and studying the pattern on my blade. "Beautiful." She mumbles, before setting me back down and letting me turn back.

"You have scars on your chest. How'd you get them?" She asks me. I unconsciously trace the long scar running down my abdomen.

"I was captured when I was six and experimented on. It's how I got the black blood and developed the madness." I tell her. She nodded.

"Are you interested?" I couldn't hold back the question anymore. I didn't need her wasting my time if she weren't even thinking about taking me in.

She smile at me, dimples popping in her natural blushing cheeks. "You want me to be interested, Scythe?" She chuckles.

"Tell me something about yourself." I said. She had asked many questions about me, as expected, but I did get to ask her just as many. We weren't slaves, we got to choose our masters.

"I'm fifteen. My mama was a master and my papa a weapon. My weapon blood hardens my skin and allows me to heal slightly quicker, although I cannot change into a weapon form." She scratches her head as if trying to think of what else to tell me. "I'd say I had a lot of intelligence and am very athletic. I like to train regularly, with breaks on the weekends."

"Do you live close by?" I ask. She nods. "I just moved into a two bedroom apartment not far from this school. If you were to be my weapon, you'd have your own room and bathroom."

That sounded nice. Most weapons had to sleep with their masters, or didn't have a room at all. Tsubaki had to share a room with Black Star because his apartment was too small. It'd be nice to have my own space.

"You'd get to decorate those areas however you like. It's your space that I will not enter unless it's an emergency or you give me permission." She continues.

She seems to be really prepared. That was nice. "How do you fight?" I ask.

"I usually like to go fast, but silent if I can. Best not to draw to much attention. Most would suggest a lighter weapon for that, but I'm specially trained at using scythes since my father was also a scythe."

I nodded.

The girl grinned at me, "So ... You wanna be mines, Scythe?" She dangled a collar off of her index finger, black with a silver skull on it. _Maka's_.

The way she did this made me chuckle. "Yeah ... I think I do." She fist pump and grab my hand, pulling me over to the document room.

**Want Me To Be Yours?**

"Happy you finally got yourself a collar, huh?" Liz grins at me as I walk into class, Maka in front of me as she pulls the leash she got me. _"I don't understand the leashes. Collars, yeah, but your not a dog. If you really want one then I'll get you one though."_ She had said when I asked for one.

Collars, leashes, it was just something we weapons liked.

Liz scratch under her purple collar, a silver chain leash clanking together. "Feels good, doesn't it?" She held her sister Patty's hand, both of them grinning at me. "To know you have a owner, a place to go. Someone to love and take care of you."

It felt pretty damn sweet actually. It felt even more amazing to have an owner before I turned seventeen and had to go solo.

Kidd, Liz and Patty's master, led them to their seats while Maka led me to ours. "Yo, Scythe. Where you wanna sit?" She look at me.

I shrug. Maka chose seats in the middle. "The teacher won't notice us here. Hiding in plain sight." She smiled. Her smile made me feel lighter.

Sitting down in our seats, she lean on me and close her eyes, trying her best to fall asleep. I pat her head, a feeling of contentment in me. It felt nice to have her name on my certificates. It felt better than I had imagined it to be. She was the most important thing.

I wrote down her notes while she snore softly on my shoulder. She was usually really lazy, which is bad because I''m usually lazy too. We seemed to work through it though, her promising we would take turns with sleeping in class. "It's only fair." She had said.

She jump up as the bell ring, blinking her eyes dramatically. I laugh. "Holy fuck, that ain't funny Scythe." She smile warmly at me. "Come on, let's go."

I gathered her stuff, and she started leading me towards the door.

"Um,"

Turning, Maka raise a brow at a brown haired master and her weapon. I knew the weapon's name was Angelica, a spiked boomerang. She was nice enough. She had gotten her master the same day as me I heard.

"Can I help you?" Maka questioned, her voice somewhat firm. She was intimidating without even trying to be. The brown haired master jump, her eyes widening.

"I would like your permission for my weapon to ask yours a very important question." The master said. Angelica look nervous.

Maka nods, "Well, go on." She motioned for Angelica to hurry.

Angelica clear her throat, smiling at me. Her light pink collar had a golden heart on it, a golden leash swishing as she step foward. "Soul Eater, i'd like to ask you to accompany me on a date. Friday?" She bit her lip, fiddling with her hands.

Maka burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and wiping her eyes. I look at her. "I'm sorry! That's just damn cute!" She defended herself.

"Um, I guess that means I can go?" I questioned, confused as the small girl struggled to catch her breath.

"It's your choice, Scythe. Your not a slave." She shrug.

I smile at Angelica. "Well, why not?" I accept. "Should be fun." Angelica's face lit up. She enveloped me in a tight hug, my breath catching in my throat. I feel her stiffen as she lets go immediately, her hands falling by her sides. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me." She begs, turning to Maka with a look of horror.

Maka stares at her, before bursting into a fit of giggles again. "Dammit. I should be pissed, but your damn cute. We'll meet you at Dunkin's on Friday, at five." She tugs my leash gently, and I follow her out the classroom.

_~ Twee!_

"Make sure you look hot, Scythe! I want her panties to get wet just from looking at you." Maka shouted from her bathroom. I chuckle, shaking my head as I run a hand through my hair, getting that wild hair Maka likes. Dressed casually in a red shirt and jeans, I walk out of my room and to her, scratching my neck under my collar.

"I've been ready for an hour now." I say, standing in the doorway of her bathroom. She's in the mirror, fluffing up her curls. They bounce up and down. Turning to the side, she checks her ass, rubbing it and smiling at herself in the mirror.

"I want us both to look hot. When they see us both, they're gonna come." She smiles big at me. I feel lighter.

"You look hot as hell." I tell her patting her head when she is close to me. "But isn't this date for me, not you?"

She blinks at me. "That is technically true, but they're buying me food too, you know."

Since Angelica's master is the one that approach Maka, she has to pay for the date. Maka sort of ... wedged herself in and got the girl to pay for her food too. "It's either that, or we aren't coming. Right, Scythe?" She had told the girl. I had agreed of course, because she was my master and she looked damn cute at the time.

"Alright, Scythe. Get your keys and lets go!" She said excitedly, pulling her jean shorts down and pulling up her tank top.

When we arrived at Dunkin's, Angelica and her master were already there. Angelica looked excited when she saw me, waving and bouncing up and down. Her master walk up to Maka.

"I ask that you release your weapon off his leash, as I will do mine, and let them have free will for the rest of their evening." The girl said, her voice firm. She obviously wasn't happy about having to pay for Maka's food as well. Maka didn't give a fuck at all.

She stood on her toes to reach the clasp and unhook the chain from my collar. I felt the loss as soon as she ball it up and clutch it. _No. Give it back._ I wanted to say. Instead, I smile at Angelica. Her leash no where in sight, she hug me tightly. "I'm so happy you decided to come. I've really liked you for a while."

I pat her back. "I'm glad you invited us. Maka is really happy she gets free food." I smile at the girl as she went to town with the menu. "Um, also bring the mega delux burger and a shake. Large fries, I don't want to be too stuffed, it's Scythe's turn to cook." She ordered.

Angelica frown. "Your really close to your master. It's only been a week, yeah?" She clear her throat again. I grin at her. "Yeah, Maka's really important to me. She's ... Oddly perfect."

Angelica sigh, then look up at me with a huge smile. "Well, that's good. Erica is important to me too."

_~Twee!_

"I don't think it went too well." I told Maka as we step inside our apartment.

Maka burp, throwing her jacket on the couch and kicking off her Nikes. Her white socks padded towards her bathroom, shutting the door as the tell tale sounds of pee sounded. "Why do you say that?" She scream from the other side of the door.

I ran a hand through my hair, walking into my room. "She tried to kiss me and I rejected her. You had a three hundred dollar bill, which Angelica's master wasn't too happy about, and then we just ditched." I threw my shoes in my closet.

I heard her toilet flush and the sound of running water as she wash her hands. A few seconds later, she appear in my doorway. "You can come in. Always." I remind her. She was really serious about that not entering my space thing.

"Why'd you reject her anyway? If you lay a really good one on her, she may have let you hit it." Maka shook her head. "It's like your not a guy." She jump on my bed, throwing the pillows off and messing it up before she lay on her stomach.

"I didn't want to have sex with her." I chuckle. "I only went because you wanted free food, and she's a nice weapon." I remind her. She rub her stomach as if remembering the giant burger she ate.

"Never turn down food, Scythe. Never." She said it like it was a crime.

I smile at her before lying down next to her on my back. "Why are you so awesome?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Baby, I was born this way." I poke her side and she giggles. I raise a brow. "Are you ticklish?" I ask. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head furiously. "No!"

I grab her sides and she lets out a fit of laughter. "Oh, hell yes." I smirk.

I tickle her for a bit, stopping when she tells me she can't breathe. She turns over and clutches her stomach. "God, your awesome. Best weapon ever."

I felt lighter, proud, and overcome with emotion. _Shes proud of me. Fuck yeah._ Sensations I had never felt before began to rise, and before I realize what was happening my lips were on hers.

So. Fucking. Soft.

I move my lips slowly over hers, and after a minute she began to kiss me back. I slip my tongue into her mouth as the kiss became more rough, desperate. Desperate to have more, to be closer. _My master._

I pull away, clutching my hair as I breathe heavily. "Shit. I'm sorry." Maka looks at me with dark eyes, her mouth in a pout. "Are you mad?" I ask her, biting my lip as feelings of dread wash over me.

"Not at all." She says simply before pulling be back to her as she lay back down, kissing me with just as much fever as before.I found myself taking control once again, settling myself between her legs as I ground against her. "So beautiful. Mine." I whisper, caressing her pink cheeks.

"You want me to be yours, Scythe?" She chuckled. I place a soft kiss on her lips. "Please." I beg.

She leans up and kisses me deeply, pulling off my shirt and lightly touching my chest. "Okay. Take it then." She smiles, opening her legs wider.

And I do.

**We Can Be Each Others.**

I kiss her deeply and push her against the lockers. She automatically wraps her arms around my neck, sighing into my mouth. "Soul." She moans.

"I wondered why you two were so close."

Angelica and her master stood behind us. Angelica frowned at me, hurt in her eyes but she didn't seem that surprised. Her master, however, look furious.'

"Fucking really? I pay three hundred and thirty five dollars on you, all to find out your sexing up your master?" Erica growls at me.

Maka raises a brow at the girl, her eyes full of amusement. "Oh, dear Erica. Your so damn cute." She laughs.

Erica steps up to Maka, me immediately stepping in front of her. "Too close." I warn.

I look to Angelica. She's looking down, her eyes dead as she stares at the tiles under her feet. "I really do like you, Soul Eater." She breathes in deep. "But Masters will always be the most important to us, yeah?" She grins at me sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry Angelica. We can always be friends." I tell her.

"Holy shit! You just got friend zoned." Maka whispers in Angelica's ear. "Dammit Scythe, you don't say that to a girl after she sees you about to rip the clothes off of another -"

"Maka." I shake my head at her, a small smile on my face. Angelica giggles at her, her face brightens. "Your master is kind of cool, Soul Eater. Awesome, even. I'll see you in class." She tugs at her leash and Erica leads her into the classroom.

"Hear that, I'm awesome." Maka smiles at me. I kiss her head, nose, and then lips. "Yeah, your really awesome."

My chain is wrapped around her wrist, and she starts tugging me towards the classroom. We sit by Tsubaki and Black Star today, Maka falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Wore her out, eh?" Black Star wiggles his brows at me. Tsubaki blushes a deep red and I laugh. "Um, I guess I did." I shrug. He burst into giggles.

I take Maka's notes for her and stuff them in her binder and nudge her gently. "Maka." I whisper. "Te bell - "

She jumps up as the bell sounds, blinking dramatically. I laugh. "This ain't funny, Scythe."

"Call me Soul. You yealled it out a lot last night." I wink at her. Her cheeks turn bright.

"You gonna be mines forever, Scythe?" She ask, connecting my fingers with hers.

"You love me, Maka?" I respond with a question, which is something I know she hates.

She glares at me. "Maybe. It's only been a week and a day." She smirks.

"True. But still, I'll always be yours. Are you mine?"

"Hell Yes, as long as you keep fucking - "

"Shh, Maka. We're in a school."


End file.
